


That One Time when Papa and Daddy Fought

by Aliasprick



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Comedy, F/M, Family, Feels, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliasprick/pseuds/Aliasprick
Summary: Zoro (Daddy) and Sanji (Papa) always get into arguments that a four-year-old Toko is so used to hearing. It was nothing new until one day, Sanji packs up and is gone with a flash, bringing Toko along with him.How will Zoro solve the fight they are having?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking up this title. The update will be once a week and I hope you guys will enjoy the ride. 😺

1.

"Marimo, turn left".

"I know where I'm going, dart brow".

Four years old Toko presses on the next button to continue watching Stealth Black series her Papa is acting in. Revolutionary Flix is really great, having all her favourite cartoons and live-action series listed in the recommended section. She is strapped to the baby seat, securely, her daddy made sure of that.

"Won't you just trust me? I told you, I know where I'm going!"

"Not in a million years! I've lost count of how many times I have to save your sorry self whenever you missed a street or blocks! You've been into a woman's bathhouse once because of your directionally challenged self and I will never forgive you for that!"

"That was an accident! Ten years ago!"

"It's still fresh in my mind!"

"You're just jealous you don't get to see the valleys".

Toko turns up the volume. Whenever her parents get into an argument, they are always trying to outdo each other shout. Sometimes it's hard to hear what her TV papa is saying. Papa must have noticed this and he turns around to look at Toko.

"My little pumpkin, why don't you put on your headphones? Daddy and I would like to discuss some aspects in life".

Toko obediently put on the headphones, which Papa rarely asks her to unless the discussion is going to be an adult-only talk. Papa and daddy would grimace and continue to babble until they reach their destination. It isn't until 45 minutes later when they arrive at Fishman Island, a popular amusement park in the country.

Daddy looks smug and when she takes off her headphones, she hears him say, " I told you I know where I'm going".

Papa begrudgingly accepts his defeat, although the way he crosses his arms means that he will never admit his lost either. When their car cruises into a parking lot, Toko excitedly squeals at the rides that she can see from the parking facility.

"It's so beautiful,'' she chirrups, beaming happily wider than usual.

" You like it?" Daddy asks away, stopping the engine and proceeds to take their luggage out.

"Uhuh. Thank you, Papa and daddy".

A day later, just after having a day of fun in Fishman Island, daddy and papa get into an argument again. This time because daddy had forgotten to carry an umbrella with him which causes her to come down with a cold after being soaked to the bone by the rain.

" Do you think we can find a clinic in this forsaken area, huh, marimo?"

" I swear I saw one on our way back to the hotel. Stop panicking because you're making me nervous!"

"You're not taking my daughter out in her condition".

"Our daughter. She's my child too. And she has Roronoa in her name".

"If you had just been responsible, she will not be sick right now!"

"It's just a common cold. Calm down a little, dart brow!"

"Just a common cold? Don't you see how my pumpkin is suffering?"

"I'm worried too, okay?"

After an hour of arguing and putting her in the cosiest outfit, daddy calls the reception to get the number to a nearby clinic which is five minutes walk down the street. Daddy has never been so lucky to garner victory upon victory and he wears a smug smirk the whole day. His trophy is making Papa looks like a loser for being a ridiculous person and it doesn't die down even a week after the trip.

One day, papa just snaps at his phone after furiously typing responses, looking like he wants to prepare someone's grave in their backyard. He starts packing soon after; he packs Toko's stuff toys too together with her favourite pyjamas. After zipping two luggage, he calls an Uber ride to take them away to her grandfather's house in Michigan. Which is quite a long ride but papa is an actor who did very well in his movies so the ride cost him almost nothing.

Maybe daddy has to work outstation again and that's why they're in Michigan. Papa never mentioned how long they will be staying there but hopefully, it won't be long. When he says he will make daddy pay, Toko doesn't quite understand what he means so she lets it slide. Maybe it's an adult-only things.

Even so, Toko hopes to return to their home as soon as daddy gets back. Little does she know that daddy has never left their home.

2.

Zoro comes back to an empty house. Seems like Sanji means the text message he sent last about leaving home before he quits the conversation.

"Hm… maybe I've gone a little too far,'' he scratches his head and sends back an apology so that his family comes back flying from wherever they are.

Three days later, the unseen tick still remains and Sanji makes no effort to even tell him where he had gone to with their daughter Toko. He tries giving calls but he gets dismissed after the third beeps. He tries asking Zeff and gets an empty reply. Reiju replies with a no idea which is not helping at all.

" Is it really that bad? All I'm saying is not to make the tea too sweet! And he knows how I don't have a sweet tooth, to begin with! And then he goes berserk about how I am the most ungrateful human being on earth for no fucking reason!" Zoro let his frustration known to the empty hall.

Now what?

"Next time I'm planting a tracker in dart brow's phone. Urghh!!!!" He clenches his fingers around his phone. The neighbour's dogs barks are his only company for the night he is alone in his bedroom. Truth to be told, without Toko and Sanji, the house lacks the warmth he needs.

"I need my family back", the green-haired father grumbles.

He looks at his contact list and decides to hire the best detective he knows. Luffy. The only man alive he knows who will be able to track down his idiot husband because of food, which is by the way, Sanji's specialty (and still is) before he is hired to do live-action gigs.

" Moshi mosh, captain of A Thousand Sunny speaking! We'll be on your case anytime anywhere as long as you can give me meat".

"And pay the fee!" He hears a woman shouts in the background, the money-loving witch, Nami and Luffy's wife. She is also a full-time prosecutor and acquires herself a title as the head chief three years after joining New York's legal body.

"It's Zoro".

" Oh hi Zoro! What's up my loyal right man!"

"Put him on the speaker, Luffy", Nami says in the background.

" Don't you dare, Luffy!"

"Too late. You already are shi shi shi".

" I'm going to hang up", he threatens.

"If you ever hang up on me, I'm going to increase your house loan interest. You hear?" Nami threatens back. Zoro still owes her half of the payment, the house he insisted paying after marrying Sanji because he wants to be a good husband instead of relying on Sanji's saving for everything.

"Fine. Fine!" and he hears Nami's victorious cackling in the background.

"So what's up, Zoro?"

" I feel like I should do this myself".

"Oh don't be like that Zoro! If you're troubled by something, you should tell us, you know?" Nami cooes at him.

" It's bad omen talking to you. You might jinx it".

"Oh no. The house is awfully quiet. I haven't heard that annoying mellorine coos on the line".

"Trouble in paradise, I see", Luffy surprised them both at his deduction.

"Sometimes I'm surprised how sharp you can be, honey", Nami sounds astonished by Luffy's sudden intelligence.

"Hey, I graduated with the highest mark in police school! It's obvious that I'm going to get this right".

" He finally grows a brain. Be impressed, witch", Zoro chides in.

"I'll let you know that I have six badges of success on my uniform".

"Okay, now in your own words Zoro, how can we help you".

" You mean how can Luffy helps".

"Nah, I'm bound to this guy so I'm a part of his team whether you like it or not".

" Urghh. Fine! Okay! I need your help so I don't have a choice do I?"

"So, what kind of help do you need, Zoro?" Luffy asks.

Zoro coughs, already regretting seeking help from the husband and wife pair but knowing that they are the best bet he has in getting his husband and daughter back, he throws off his uncertainty and says,

"Sanji runs away from home with our daughter. Help me recover them".


	2. Saturday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for picking up the title. I was a little inspired so decided to squeeze in chapter 2 a little early. Pray hard my dearies for more haha. 😗

3.

Saturday afternoon, two days after asking for help from the Monkeys, Zoro meets up with Luffy, Nami and their toddler twins, Beryl and Cadbury at their home porch (Luffy insisted they were named after some kind of food brands and Nami made sure they are not meat product related).

" You're here, Zoro!"Luffy cries when he sees him walking towards them. The younger father has his hands full of his twin boys and the sight actually makes him miss his own daughter even more. 

"Unca Zolo!" the twins cheer at him parroting their father happily. 

"Hello there boys", he messes with their orange hair which falls back smoothly to its original form. The boys giggles and Cadbury who is very fond of Zoro latches onto him and asks to be picked up immediately. 

" Awww, you like him more than captain dad", the detective pouts. Cadbury nodding to affirm his like delivers a blow on Luffy. 

"Captain dad is hurt", Luffy says dramatically, feeling the rejection blows deep in his heart. Nami, coming from behind the car trunk after having a wrestling match with the cubic thing that is the family's luggage, approaches them with a grin on her face. It has been a while since the family had had Zoro over, more often than not with Sanji together with him. Only today, Zoro is alone, all prepped up for his search.

" Oh don't be such a dramatic. They love momma more than anyone else in the world. You two are just servants to my princes. Right, boys?"

The twin nods, responding to the question directed to them. Zoro and Luffy look at her with discontented expression. What a way to teach your children.

"What? You have any complaints?" She scowls at them, inviting them to say one bad thing about her. It won't be dismissed as easily if that's what the two men think.

"So, have you packed up sufficiently your essentials for the week? You just have that outdoor hiking bag with you. You sure that's enough?" Nami raises a question, pointing towards the bag on Zoro's back. 

"You took a week off right?" asks Luffy. He has proposed to Zoro to do that on Friday morning because their manhunt might take some time to conduct. Also, the Monkeys need a vacation and what better way to spend your time doing a benevolence feat of helping your woeful pal?

"Yes and yes. I don't need any extra luggage when it's just me".

"... So how much luggage you cram when there are three of you?" Luffy asks out of interest.

"As long as the car trunk has space to fit in another one", Zoro explains, recalling the occasions when he has to utilize his brain to make rooms for all the bags Sanji has packed on every trip they had in the past. 

"And you have an SUV. Wow", Nami gawks at him in amazement, " I thought I was bad".

"Before that, come on in, Zoro. Nami cooked us some lunch before we leave in my trusted Sedan", Luffy invites the man in which he gladly take up on the offer because he has been eating convenience store food since Monday. 

"My cooking is not on par as your husband so I hope you'll be okay with that", Nami confesses modestly.

"I've eaten your cooking in college days every day. I didn't have any complaints then, why should I now?" They were housemates before in college, which is how Zoro gets to know with Nami through Luffy's introduction. Zoro is hopeless when it comes to cooking so they had a concession where Zoro will purchase the ingredients and she will cook for them to save some money. Students are usually on a tight budget and it worked out fine for their wallets when they cook for themselves. More room for doing something else.

"Who knows? You've been eating fancy food every day now so I thought your taste buds will develop to become that of a five-star restaurant critic", Nami retorts as she put down a plate of spaghetti in front of him. 

" You might be right", Zoro nods in agreement.

"Hey, don't be rude!" Nami bumps her fist on his head. 

"What? I'm just acknowledging what you just said!" 

"Shishishi", Luffy chuckles at their antics. 

" So, Luffy. Any idea where my dart brow might have gone to?"

"He has money so he could be outside of the country by now", Luffy guesses with his spoon propping his chin. 

" HAH? How am I going to find him if he's in another country?"

"Relax, have faith in your noodle man. He won't just leave you like that. You're too much of an idiot", Nami says.

"Idiot!" Beryl imitates his mother. The boy seems to take after Nami unlike Cadbury who is more like Luffy in terms of personality. 

"Now now Beryl, even though that's true, you should not be mean to your uncle", Nami winks at her son, a feat to tease Zoro which is taking effect when the green-haired man attempts to hold in his profanities. 

" Well, let's go over the plan", Luffy says after chowing down the meatballs. Everybody hushes to listen to the captain of the house.

"These are where we're going in the next few days. Everything should be back to normal by next week's Sunday".

Nobody speaks and just keeps on listening. 

" We're going to visit Sabo, Ace, father and gramps, Nojiko and Law", Luffy lays out his agenda.

"Isn't that just your family visit?" Zoro brings up to the table.

"Yeah, but where we're going is also where people that Sanji knows lives in". 

" Come to think of it, yes, at least for the most part", Zoro decides after thinking about it for a while. 

"So it's your family and friends visits too. See I can hit two birds with one stone!" 

"Isn't the word…" Zoro is about to correct the idiom when Nami reminds him how there are children around. 

"Hmm… since that's the case, can we stop by at my house? I want to grab my camera. This ought to make a good film ", Zoro makes an inquiry. Maybe he can turn this manhunt into a YouTube episodes. He should give it a title like,  _ Hunting for My Disappearing Husband _ . That sounds catchy enough. What a joy. 

" Sure. Anything for a long-time pal! Shishi".

4.

Zeff, Toko and Sanji are at the dining table eating a full course of English breakfast on the same day Zoro hits Luffy's house for the trip. While Sanji is busy at the stove grilling a nutritionally balanced wurst, Toko is spending some quality time with her old grandad.

She is on Zeff's lap counting numbers and when Zeff tells her how she skips two numbers between five and eight, she laughs. After a few times of trying, she grabs on Zeff's beard playfully, giggling when her grandfather dramatically fakes a grievous pain. 

When Sanji arranges the plates and food on the table, Toko climbs off from Zeff and sits in her own seat. Sanji picks up the tabloid to read news on celebrities and buzz while also skimming through the new restaurants listing to see if there is anything that will entice his interest. 

He catches a glimpse of a new Sushi establishment opening in Detroit among the listed restaurant and keeps tab on it in the back of his mind. 

"Papa", Toko endearingly calls him to get Sanji's full attention. Sanji puts down the tabloid and gently brushes her hair to the side. 

" Yes, cherry?"

"When's daddy coming back?"

"When he repents, darling", Sanji replies with a smile. 

" Oh, now I see what's going on here. The reason why you're here is because of that moss boy", Zeff sniggers while Sanji grimaces when his father had him figured out. "I thought you came back to tell me you resign your acting job to take over Baratie".

" I will but not now. Zoro is still working in the New York Times and until he gets enough money to open his own dojo, I still have to take the role of an actor. Besides, I'm going to wait until Toko finishes her primary school". 

"Grandpapa, what is repent?" 

"Your daddy became a bad boy so your papa doesn't want to be his friend until he becomes a good boy", Zeff ends his explanation with a hearty laughter. Young love - though his son and son in law is not as young as they were before but still, they are passionately in love. At least, it isn't as awful as it was when they were younger in their college years. 

There was a time when Zeff had to keep around a lance, bows and arrows just to keep Zoro off from climbing the rooftop to get into Sanji's room. The nerve of that moss boy. If he was really there to play video games, he should've used the front door but he went through all the parkour acts just to impress his twerp.

"Daddy does bad things? He needs to say sorry!"

"That's my girl. Your daddy needs to say sorry".

"Uhuh. I can tell him to be a good boy for you, papa".

" Don't worry, Cherry. I will do that because if you do that, daddy is going to be sad".

"Okay", she concedes instantly and decides to focus on her breakfast instead. 

When Toko goes to play tea house in the living room with her stuff toys, the father and son pair continue their small talks.

" So what did he do this time?" asks Zeff as he sips his tea. 

"Oh, you won't believe it. That moss head has an inflated ego, that's why. Lately, he has been winning arguments but instead of letting it die down, he had the nerve to flash his victory like it's some kind of trophy. He will grin throughout the week every time I see him and it gets on my nerves. So I got iffy and decided that I needed a break! The tea comment is really the last straw!"

"I thought that was your usual dynamic, twerp".

" Yeah, but sometimes, I just want him to be a little understanding if not a lot and just, you know, tone down", Sanji allows his frustration out.

"Well, unfortunately, partners mirror each other. You might want to ask yourself back why he acted that way". 

" You mean I'm also at fault?"

"Don't you realize it? You also did the same thing to him every time you won an argument. Of course, he is going to act that way when he wins". 

The blond-haired man quietened. "I'm also a bad boy, huh?"

"Why don't you call him and apologize. He texted me a message asking for your whereabouts but I didn't reply it because he wouldn't cave into my demand I made when I gave you away. I need to be addressed as _honourable_ _father_ _in_ _law_, not as _old_ _man_". 

" Well, you tried to throw lance and shot arrows at him whenever he dropped by. I'm not surprised if he still hold a grudge against you", Sanji cackles at the memory.

"I thought a samurai has a bushido to respect senior people".

"Well, I will try to talk to him about it". 

" That would be nice. To have that kind of trophy". 

Sanji puts away the tea and cleans up the counter after they are done. Zeff gives good advice sometimes. He ought to fix this before it gets worse. It's about time for them to have the conversation. 

By the time he is done with the cleaning, it is already lunchtime but because all of them are still full, he proceeds with dinnertime meal preparation instead. 

Around two in the afternoon, Sanji grabs his iPhone and calls Zoro's number. He waits and waits but his call doesn't go through.

"That's weird? Why isn't he picking up?" He wonders? Zoro never fails to answer his calls even though they are fighting. 

Slightly worried, he tries calling Usopp, their neighbour. When the long nose answers the call, he inquires the other to check from his window if Zoro is home. Usopp peeks through his curtain and sees how Zoro's SUV is missing.

"Well, Zoro must have gone somewhere", Usopp says. " I'll let you know when he comes back".

When night falls, Usopp calls him to give him a heads up. "Oh man, I think something happened to Zoro. Your house lights are not on and I don't see your car either. Do you want to, you know, just come back and check on him yourself? I can't go into your house since that would be counted as trespassing".

Sanji's breathing hitches at the news. " Yeah, I think I'll go back tomorrow. In the meantime, if you see him in the morning, can you check if he's alright?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him if I see him".

" Thanks, Usopp".

"You're welcome".


	3. Saturday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well, I feel the need to post this cause I got some bookmarks and kudos and I feel like posting. Ehem, thank you very much. 😋 also Sunday chapters' gunna be a lot of fun so yeah 😝

5.

On his way out of the house when he is in the rush to take his camera, Zoro doesn't notice how his phone has slipped off from his back pocket. Only in the car when they are close to reaching their destination, does he realize how he had accidentally left it at home. 

Quite a predicament he is in. Another predicament is the twins who are sitting on both sides while he got squished in the middle of the baby seats. For someone as beefy as him, it feels very, very uncomfortable to be stuck in such a narrow space. 

" Unca Zolo sing!" Cadbury pats his shoulder to urge him to sing along to the children's music Luffy is putting on.

"Sorry, son. Uncle can't sing very well", Zoro turns him down as nicely as he could but Cadbury is determined to make Zoro sing along with the tune. 

"Sing! Sing!" The twins pump their tiny arms in the air. 

"Oh? Are you finally going to show us some of your singing skills?" Nami snickers. 

"No. Not in a million years".

The toddlers aren't too happy with his answer. When he denies them, Cadbury suddenly starts to tear up. 

" Uwaaa", he wails, leaving Zoro panicking in the back between the twins. (Nami shrugs her shoulders, leaving Zoro to handle her boys at her convenience). Before Beryl could join in the crying, Zoro hums a tune softly to distract the children. The crying child stops and claps at his humming. 

"Oh, not bad Zoro. What song is that?" Luffy asks. His twins are enjoying the concert at the back and it makes him envy them a little bit because Zoro never sings, not even when they go to a karaoke bar and not even when he was bribed with alcohol.

"Mingulay Boat Song. Learnt it from the library archive when I was doing music assignment during my first year of high school".

" The one conducted by Mr Brook?" Luffy seems to recall the lanky teacher who taught them how to read music scores. There were a few music teachers there and since Zoro was two grades above him, he isn't sure if they had the same music teachers in high school.

"Yeah, that one".

"Oh I love him. He loves bone jokes and he always laughs like this. Yohohohoshishishi", Luffy retells the story and tries to do an impression of Brook. Nami chuckles softly. It makes an interesting topic to talk about their past and the unravelling of a life they haven't known of each other brings warmth to the ambience. 

"That must have been quite a while. Do you sing it often?" Nami asks.

"Well, Toko wouldn't sleep without it so yeah", the green-haired marimo admits bashfully.

" Sounds like you're very verse with it", Nami teases jokingly. They are about an hour away from the city when Luffy decides that he is starving and in need of some food. He stops for a quick Taco for dinner. The twins are already asleep by then, while Zoro is scrolling the song list to put on his own music on his iPod. 

"Do you want to come down with us?" Nami asks Zoro. 

"No, you guys go ahead first. I'll watch over the kids". The boys will wake up cranky if they are disturbed from sleep. Zoro would like to save his ears from ear-splitting wailings of sleepy children. An almost incident is enough for him. 

The pair leaves him to his own accord, thanking Zoro for being a volunteer while they go on their first date in ages. Having children means there is no time for you to have some privacy. Such he learns too with Sanji but they love Toko too much to just leave her with some random babysitter. Sanji always freaks out when he sees news on children dying due to killer babysitter. They could've asked Usopp to do the bidding but as he'd like to quote his husband, do not bother anyone else. 

" Hm, maybe, just maybe we fought a lot because we haven't been on enough dates together. Maybe if I just rekindle back the romance like in those days, it might make dart brow softened a bit", Zoro recoils a bit at the word romance. He, by nature, is not the most romantic person on earth. But he had been decent in his attempts when he was chasing after the blond in their younger days. 

There had been parkour involved with lance thrown and arrows shot at him by Zeff. Some moments are really hard to forget and forgive. 

The city of their destination is Philadelphia where Sabo lives, according to Luffy. Though, having known Luffy for quite a while, Zoro had never seen a relative to Luffy whose name is Sabo. Often, he was invited to all of Luffy's family parties so it's quite hard to miss anyone in Luffy's family since he would bring them over to introduce Zoro to them. Although him meeting with Ace did happen a lot later in his life which astounds him how the universe can hide somebody so close as long as it wants it to be. 

He has his doubts but for all that he knew, Sabo could be a name of a location Luffy is fond of like how he named his house as A Thousand Sunny. 

Well, it's a win-win situation for him in his manhunt. 

Philadelphia is also the place where the Baratie is located. He recalls vaguely that Zeff, the retired owner of Baratie and Sanji's old man (now his too) , has been nagging Sanji to take over his role as the head chef at the restaurant for years now. Sanji has turned it down everytime and Zoro has been the reason to all the rejections. 

They can both quit their job and move to Philadelphia once he has enough money to run a business. That is the goal he reckon he can achieve albeit not easily. 

His savings to open a dojo is still a long way to go though. Maybe in another three years and he will have enough to start. If only money can fall from the sky…

Tough luck. Fate ain't that charitable to someone like him.

All these problems are making him sneeze, his elbow accidentally jabbing at Beryl's seat. 

Beryl curls his fist in his sleep and is on the verge of waking up, whining as he does so. Before that happens, Zoro rubs his tiny feet to get him back to sleep. The child calms down and snoozes away, sailing away in his sleep.

"When will everything goes back to normal?" He lets out a heavy sigh. It feels really empty when you miss somebody. 

Zoro closes his eyes to meditate while _ Do I wanna know _ plays on his earpiece. He lets himself falls into the routine with the two boys around, humming along the melody. His soothing voice fills their dreams and the children visibly relaxed.

6.

Saturday night, Luffy arrives at Sabo's clearly huge house with an amazing backyard…. It's an estate if the gate is a kilometre away from the house itself.

"I never thought this guy is real. I thought he was joking when he said he wanted to visit Sabo", Zoro looked at Sabo in amazement. It astounds him how this billionaire is related to Luffy somehow. 

This is the first time Zoro has met Sabo, Luffy's only brother he knows of but never sees. The legendary Sabo. The one Luffy keeps blabbing about nearly every time they hung out. Zoro never meets Ace until he met Sanji but at least he met Ace. He thought Sabo is just Luffy's imaginary friend. 

And here he is, standing face to face with that legend. 

" Hi", Sabo offers a handshake. Zoro returns the courtesy but still looks flabbergasted. 

"Sabo, meets Zoro. Zoro, this is my brother I keep telling you guys to meet!" Luffy lays out the introduction. 

"It's good to close your mouth. Your jaw must be hurting", Sabo laughs and Zoro snaps out of it, looking a little sheepish.

" I feel bad thinking you never existed", Zoro admits.

"Hey! Why would you think that?" Luffy says, pointing his lips, clearly upset that Zoro can even think about him making up stories. 

"Well, you do have a lot of imaginary enemies", Zoro reminds Luffy how he has quite an imagination when they are in high school. Characters like Big Mom or Kaido keeps appearing in their conversation, like how he has fought them with his rubber power and destroys them. 

"Enemies. But it's real with family and friends", Luffy puffs his cheeks.

"How would I know? I thought Ace was not real until I met him", says Zoro and Luffy laughs when Zoro states that because Zoro had paled when he saw Ace, thinking that somehow Luffy's imaginary friend disease had gotten to him. 

" Fear not. I am very much a real person", Sabo reassures him. "Why don't we go inside? The chef has just prepared some tea and late night snacks for us".

The Monkeys and Zoro follows Sabo who leads them to the tea room. The boys are wide awake by then, leashed to Luffy and Nami. A wise choice to do, considering the number of valuable collections on display along the way. He even spots a Mona Lisa painting in the hallway, one that Sabo claims to be the original painting itself instead of the imitation they put in the Louvre. 

"Can I take a picture of it?" Zoro asks, ready with the camera in his hand. 

"Sure".

The green-haired photographer delightfully points the viewfinder, adjusting the camera ISO and all before clicking the shutter. He checks the resolution before switching it off and puts the lens cover back on. 

In the tea room, they find a comfortable spot to sit in. A maid pushes a cart of cookies, tea and milk and dry fruits, pouring the tea into the cups and walks around the room to pass them to the guests. They talk among them, doing some catch-ups on what they have missed. It seems a lot has happened since the brothers last met. Especially with Garp. The old man, whom Zoro has met a few times, is currently admitted into a hospital due to second stage lung cancer. 

"The chemotherapy is still going on. Dragon keeps his watch all the time. It's unbearable to see a man who is a hero in the time of war bedridden and weak", Sabo recalls his visit at the hospital. Garp has weakened over the days - old age can really break a fighter's will as if it's made of glass. 

"... I'm not sure how to feel about it", Like a white paper that is left blank, there is no definitive emotion written anywhere on that paper that can tell Luffy what he should've felt. It's all so confusing..

" Me too. We aren't sure how to react when it comes to situations like this and that's completely normal. Don't kick yourself over it", Sabo acknowledges the difficulty. 

"It's not that I'm not sad about the cancer thing… just… maybe I should expect this. Grandpa's age is not exactly young, you know". Luffy finishes the last bite of his cookie before taking another one. " I'll probably know once I see them". He contemplates as he munches on the cookies' batch he has scooped out from the bowl. Being an adult is sure a complicated thing.

"When we were younger, emotions are less complicated than it is now", the detective sighs. All that jazz they had when they were kids are direct and fiery with their young blood running in their veins; it's easier to express their feelings back then. It's different now - everything is just like a calm water, too calm that it doesn't matter which way its running to. An adult always finds a reason to justify almost everything and reasons make him understands and understanding makes him recognize that there is an up and down in life, a cycle that will continue to wheel.

"Gramps probably won't want you to mope around either", Zoro says.

" Yeah", the brothers agrees with him.

Sabo glances at the clock. Two hours have passed since and his brother looks anything but energetic. The drive to Philadelphia must have made them all tired and he decides to show them to the guest rooms. 

"We've prepared rooms for you to retire to. It must've been quite a long day. I'll bring you there", Sabo stands up, the guests following suit. Zoro's room is enormous with a single bed right in the middle of it. He checks inside the wardrobe for a towel and finds for himself a bathrobe and a fresh towel. 

" I'll sleep in this", he slings the bathrobe over his shoulder. Taking a shower sounds great right now after such a long journey.

Tomorrow, he will think about how he can get to Baratie without google map app. He becomes too reliant on the piece of technology, given at how many times the blue arrow has saved him from being late or getting lost on the way to his destination. Him getting better at using an app doesn't mean he magically gets better at recognizing roads. In fact if it wasn't for the gyroscope function, he might've not found his way back home. 

"And why can't such a thing points me back to dart brow?" He complains. A tool like that can make his life a hundred times better.

After taking a shower, he sets the camera to record his thoughts of the journey. He lets the video rolling while he plans in his head of his words. 

"Hey dart brow, should I call you honey? Yeah, maybe you'll like that. Oh Honey, my dearie dart brow, sweet munchkin and pumpkin pie , this is your one and only Zoro, your faithful, ever so loyal husband recording for you an adventure you won't get to have. If you still remember me, please come back home. If I have infected you with _lost_ _my_ _way_ disease, we can make plans to get a treatment to fix that", Zoro says at the camera, pretending that Sanji is there. He imagines Sanji sniffing at him for making fun of himself.

"Point is. I miss you and Toko. I'm in Philadelphia now and I saw a couple of things, hear a couple of things but I wish that both of you are here to see and listen to whatever it is that our friends are dealing with right now. I even saw the real Mona Lisa painting in Sabo's estate but you aren't next to me to shed blood when looking at her beautiful smile. You would've loved her and probably confess your heart out to a painting".

" Also, Sabo is real. A real human and I think you probably have seen him somewhere. You read those magazines and news things even though I'm the one having a career there".

"Where have you been, dart brow? I want to go back, sing Mingulay Boat song again for Toko as we tuck her to sleep like always. Don't want my skill to rust. Want to be sleeping next to you instead of sleeping on a single bed in a large room by myself. I wish, I wish you were here. With me. Right now". 

Zoro's head hangs low. He never knows that Sanji takes up so much space in his heart that if the blond left, he will ache so much like this. He cuts the video right there and stores away the camera in its bag. 

He hopes tomorrow he will find a good lead to Sanji's whereabouts. Even if he cannot find him, he will be satisfied just by knowing Sanji has left his most recent footprint there.

At least he can reach for the shadow, even though the real him evaporates to nothing.


	4. Sunday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a super fun Saturday so I will treat everyone with this candy. 🍬

7.

Sanji stands at the door with his luggage at his side on Sunday morning. He has booked a flight back to New York after not receiving answers from Zoro the night before. He made many attempts dialling Zoro's numbers and yet not even one of his call comes through. For all he knows, his husband would have collapsed of a heart attack. They are at that age so he has all the right to be worried at the plausibility. 

But Usopp did say their SUV is not at home. Maybe it's finally happening: Marimo can't find his way back home because he is incredibly lost. His failing inner compass must have been broken beyond repair if that were to happen. Or worse, he got into an accident but he immediately shoves the distasteful thoughts away. 

Zeff makes eye contact with Sanji, a little saddened that Sanji and Toko have to leave so soon. Being an old man makes you want to have your son constantly around, makes you want to see your grandkid grows just like he did to Sanji but at last, they have to go back to a different home they've made for themselves. 

It's eye-tearing to let go. 

"Won't you stay longer?" Zeff asks. 

"I can't, old man. For all I know, the marimo could've been in a sick bay", Sanji looks at him regrettably. 

" Isn't that glutton kid there? You could ask him to look for your big oaf. Isn't he a detective now?"

Sanji is really, really tempted to call Luffy if he hadn't known how Luffy is equally useless as his green-haired idiot. (Although, if he had called, he might've found where Zoro is but alas, he is the type to solve things on his own until he cannot see the way out of the tunnel.)

"I have to see how bad the situation is first", Sanji says. There's no use to act on his paranoia only to find his husband out gambling or drinking. 

"Okay. But come visit me often. I get very lonely with just the caretaker in my house", Zeff grumbles. There is no winning with his eggplant but he can understand that Sanji has a problem to take care of. 

Sanji pulls the old man into a hug. He is sorry he can't be there always. If only he can find a way to be closer to his old man. He'll talk to Zoro about it, when they have the time. Or whenever he finds the other.

" Alright. Alright. I'll try to come back more often", Sanji promises. Toko watches the two and joins in the hug.

"I love grandpapa too", she says with a beam on her face.

"Our ride is here", the taxi driver honks at them to indicate his arrival. They get into the car. Toko waves at Zeff as the old man pans out of view. The driver takes them to the airport and along the ride, the little girl bounces in her seat, excited to go home.

" We're gonna see daddy", the girl grins widely. Sanji nods but doesn't say anything. 

"Oh? You're going back to see your daddy? Is he in the military?" The driver asks.

"No, he's a photographer. Moves around a lot", the blond answers.

" Oh, wait… Wait. I saw you on TV before! You're Stealth Black!" the driver steals a few glances in the mirror. 

"Yeah, that's me", says Sanji. Sometimes, he'll bound to find himself meeting a fan of the series. It's quite nice to hear their compliments because it gives Sanji the feeling that he has done some good in the world bringing people together to enjoy a show he is working on. 

" It's my favourite show. Best ever. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stealth Black!" Yup, he gets that a lot.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you".

" Not at all, sir. In fact, because of you, I've learnt to be stronger. No matter what turmoil comes at me, I'll be facing them head-on!"

He should give the driver his autograph. For him to be able to take his inspiration from a show, it means he has truly enjoyed it to the fullest. The biggest compliment an actor can receive.

"But you don't look so well, Mr. Stealth Black. I don't mind listening if you need extra ears to listen", the driver offers. Sanji decides to take on the offer. Maybe he too can be inspired by their small talk. 

" If… if someone doesn't pick up your calls… what could he be doing?"

"Hm… it could be they forgot their phone, or the battery runs out or hates that person guts", the driver answers. Sanji winces. The probability of the last one is quite high. 

"How does one apologize when they're the one running from the fight?" Yes, it's such a good idea to ask for advice from a complete stranger. He applauds his own self for his stupidity.

"Oh…" the driver finally understands that the questions aren't just a general topic of conversation. 

"I know what you're getting at", the driver affirms, " I've been through that before too but I believe it's enough that one returns to face the fight itself. I think it's not just one party that runs. The other did too except maybe it looks one-sided". 

"Ah, I see".

" For me, whenever either me or my wife runs away from the issue, one of us will claw our way back to resolve it. Both of us together. Maybe you should do the same, Mr. Stealth Black". 

Sanji's eyes widens and then softens. He hides his grin behind his palm of the hand propped against the window. Of course, he can be so stupid at times. There are two of them now. They should solve any conflicts together. 

"Thanks", he says, taking a pen out from his breast pocket. He signs his brand new handkerchief he got on set and tucks inside the tip box together with a generous amount of tip. He is feeling very kind right now.

8.

Sunday morning, nearing afternoon, Sabo, Luffy and family and Zoro are standing in front of Baratie. It happened because when Zoro brought up about going to Baratie, everyone of them has agreed to have brunch there. Not that he cares since it makes his travel easier. 

The restaurant is right in the middle of the block with two designer shops on each of its sides, one selling top end's suits and coats for men and the other selling designer shoes and handbags for the ladies. Baratie in the middle is well maintained and lavishly decorated to look like a fine dining establishment. The avenue paints a picture of high society, well kept, heavily decorated with seasonal theme and lined with dozens of other big name products, a complete opposite to the ghetto part of the city. 

Despite that, there are two sides of the coin to Baratie. During the day, the chefs here will be serving high class customers but when midnight comes, there will be a line of homeless people at the back alley getting their portion to eat. Feed the poor, help from the wealthy has been the restaurant's motto since their opening day. In the past, Zoro had taken part in some of of Baratie's charity activities to get a receipt of approval from Zeff and even now, if he has a day off, he'll come by to help.

Sabo has been to the restaurant quite a few times too and Zoro is pleased to learn that he has bags of compliments to give. 

"The food and the service are top-notch. I often bring my business partners to have lunch here. Some of them becomes a frequent after I showed them this place", Sabo says as he skims through the menu to decide on the food that will suit his palate for today's brunch. 

" Let's have the cinnamon brisket", Nami points to the dish on the menu. 

"Is that meat?" 

"Obviously. You and your meat are inseparable", Nami rolls her eyes. 

" But you like it", Luffy eloquently takes advantage of the opening. 

Nami's face grows red and sputters, "Should I also add insufferable?"

"Get a room", Zoro snickers, making a shooing gesture at the two lovebirds. Meanwhile, Sabo distracts the twins from paying attention to their parent's flirting.

The head waiter comes over to take their orders. Upon seeing Zoro, he greets him ever so politely, happy to see his green tuft all happy and well.

" Master Zoro, it's been a while since I last saw you", the waiter says.

"It's been a while too. Hope you've been doing well".

" I am at my best everyday, happy to embark on my daily adventure with Baratie. It is truly a fascinating establishment to work in". Then the waiter notices Sanji's absence.

"I see that the owner is not here with you today. Is he on a set at this very moment?" 

"I'm not too sure about that", Zoro replies. The waiter does not press any further, although he has a look of bemusement. When Zoro comes over, it's always with Sanji but this time, he turns up with different people whom he realizes to be acquainted to the owner and his husband.

"Are you going to have the usual?" The waiter asks. 

"Please", Zoro nods and after that, he (the waiter) proceeds to take the other guests' orders too. He excuses himself to deliver it to the head chef. 

" So, you are married to the owner of this establishment?" Sabo asks, genuinely interested at how familiar the waiter is with Zoro.

"Yes. My husband, Sanji, owns this place. He inherited it from his father, Zeff but he hasn't taken over the role as a head chef after inheriting it".

" Why's that?"

"He's focusing on acting at the moment. And our daughter is too young to be left on her own". 

" Oh, you should eat Sanji's cooking, Sabo. He is the best", Luffy appraises. 

"Come visits us when you visit Luffy. He'll make some good food for you", Zoro offers. 

" Ah, I see. If he ever plans to expand out of Philadelphia, let me know and I will be happy to put in my investment. The food quality is excellent and I can see it making it big in the food chain industry. For your offer, I have to keep the rainchecks on my tab", Sabo opens up an opportunity for future deals while also accepting the invitation. 

"I'll let him know". 

" That's great, isn't Zoro?" Nami's eyes twinkle at the mention of money and deals. An opportunist like her will never lack a way to make more income. She probably wants an in too in the restaurant's share.

"It depends on how the cook feels about it", Zoro can already see Nami playing a big influence in Sanji's decision. Between Nami and Zoro, Sanji often lets the woman gets the advantage by a mileage.

_ And still, he chose you.  _ His mind grabs the opportunity to remind him that. 

The waiter returns with their order, with Zoro's one a tendon special that's not even on the menu. The perks of marrying the owner is getting food that's not even mentioned anywhere in the booklet. 

"They serve Japanese food?" Nami asks curiously.

Zoro decides that it's best not to mention his marital status advantage. Who knows what the husband and wife will make him do?

"Is Patty in today?" Instead, he turns his attention to the waiter. 

"Yes, master Zoro. Patty is in the kitchen, managing the other chefs", says the waiter. 

" Alright. I'm going to talk to him after I eat this". He needs to find out if Sanji has ever come to Baratie in the couple of days of his disappearance. 


	5. Sunday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got really sick these few days but hope you like it. 🤒

9.

Staff only sign apparently doesn't apply to a certain green tuft man as he barges his way into the kitchen quite rudely to find Patty to ask… no, to demand if Patty will lend him his phone. The gruff chef almost wants to spit on the offending hand that seems to stress him to lend his phone. If it's not for the rule of the kitchen, always clean your hand, no spits should fly and stuffs, that hand would have been grossly covered with his saliva. 

"You see, I might be big, gruff and mean but that doesn't mean you can impolitely ask for my stuff", Patty has just bought his Huawei Mate 20. No way in hell is he letting this rude piece of furniture to come close to it.

" I need your phone… please", Zoro adds please as an afterthought. 

"Hell no. I don't lend my shit to an iPhone user". 

" HAH? What's now got to do with the brand of my phone?" Zoro cocks an eyebrow, quite loss with Patty's disgusted look thrown at him. So far his phone is functional and that's all that matters. There's no need to look at him like a trash. 

"I thought you're working with that newspaper chain? There's a brand war between countries going on", Patty scoffs. Even a fool like him knows some headlines at least. 

" What war?"

"You sure you work with the New York's Time?"

"I do but what's that got to do with this?" 

"... Point is, I'm not going to hand my phone to an ignoramus like you". If there is something that Patty learns in this conversation is, he has more awareness of the world than this fool standing in front of him looking all confused. Also, the green-haired man should get a new job if he is going to be on the cloud all the time. 

" Oh come on, Patty. We go a long way back. Can't you spare a little kindness?" 

"What scandal are you trying to create huh?" Patty's eyebrow twitches at the desperate attempt of getting his phone. 

Zoro grins. He just gets an idea to embarrass the hell out of Patty. In front of the other chefs. He needs the phone and he will create rumours if he has too. The devilish grin makes Patty cringes so much and he just knows what this little furniture is thinking. Sanji's pet is really evil, he notes.

"Don't you start anything", the gruff chef warns.

" Only if you hand over that phone", Zoro says with his wicked grin. 

"Fine!" Patty works here and he wants to continue working comfortably with his fellow colleagues. He doesn't need people gossiping behind his back. 

He wipes his hand clean and fish it out from his jeans pocket. 

"Here you go. Don't break it", he warns. Zoro gladly accepts the phone and began dialling the number he knows by heart. He waits for an answer but is only returned with out of range message from the provider.

"Out of range…" the man looks disappointed. 

"What's with the pained face?" Patty asks.

"Nothing… Just, I can't reach the cook".

" I'm a cook, he's a cook, they're a cook", Patty points randomly, "which cook are you talking about?".

"The dart brow". 

" Ah, the brat. What? You guys are fighting or what?" 

The question hits home. Zoro slouches his shoulders in defeat, proving Patty's guess to be right but the couple's problem is really not his. Unless his advice is specifically needed, he prefers to steer clear from somebody else's problem. 

"Whatever it is, you've got your own problem and I've got my own. Hope my phone helps somehow", Patty says, holding his hands up to assure the other he will not interfere. " I don't like to ask too many questions so go solve it on your own".

"Thanks for lending it to me". 

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Patty asks. 

"Yeah, I'd like some", he answers truthfully. He hasn't got the chance to down a glass or two of alcohol since yesterday. Despite being on a cutback, the urges are still there. Patty pours a glass and gives it to him. 

The two men share a bottle at midday and when they're done, Patty chases Zoro out of the kitchen. He doesn't need an extra person in the cooking area disrupting the flow of the food preparation. 

Then Zoro sees the old jukebox sitting in the corner next to the sales counter. The thing doesn't play music anymore like it did when he was in college but it sits there because Sanji loves it. The jukebox has too many memories of them to just be discarded. 

There wasn't any audio speaker in the past so guests usually pops in a few spare coins to play the song they wanted to hear. During closing time, on their Summer break, the cook is usually given the duty to lock the restaurant before going back upstairs. It includes doing some cleaning chores as well. A lot of time, Zoro will stay with Sanji until they are ready to leave for the day. 

When it gets too quiet, Zoro will dig a few spare coins and plays a couple of songs. Sometimes, when Sanji is not argumentative, they will do a slow dance together in an empty restaurant with all the chairs positioned upside down on the table. He will pick a classic song like Fly Me to the Moon or Can't take my eyes off you and just the two of them, they will fall in steps on the floorboard in complementary rhythm. 

Moments like that brought peace to his mind, knowing that there is only one person that he will ever truly love. There was only them in space and everything is not just you or me but us. 

Zoro lets out a sigh. Have they forgotten what 'us' is like?

Then he needs to remind Sanji what us and ours are all about. It might be a little too late now but if he finds Sanji and Toko again, surely Zoro will press the matter. 

" Yo, Zoro, You ready to leave?" Luffy asks, tapping on Zoro's shoulder. There's not much else they can do now besides moving to the next destination. The only answer he can give is 

"Okay". 

10.

The aeroplane lands in New York in about two hours after departure. There has been a delay during the takeoff and for an hour they were stuck on board with nothing else to do but to read the in-flight magazines. He and his little darling unboard the plane the moment the door is opened and they make a pit stop at the free duty chocolate store along the way. 

He got himself a box of Ferrero Roche and bourbon filled chocolate for his ex-alcoholic husband. A little treat for the moss-head even though the doctor has been very strict about reducing his consumption of alcohol. He chews his gum to keep himself occupied, trying to lessen the urges to smoke like a chimney to reduce his tension that seems to have spread to his back bone. 

The only main concern of his now is how Roronoa Zoro has yet to answer a single one of his call. Even when he is getting into the first taxi he sees, when he pays the fees and stares at the front door of his house, he can't stop overthinking all the scenarios that can be happening to Zoro. 

"Come on, papa. Get the keys out", Toko shakes his hand a little, impatient to get inside, oblivious to Sanji's anxiety. 

"Ah, right", he gathers his thoughts and opens the door for them. Toko runs in, slipping her shoes off and twirls herself, her skirt bouncing around with her movements. 

"We're home!" she runs into the living room in search for her daddy. The sound of Toko opening every door in the house breaks the silence that has been incubating in the house that is lifeless and untouched. Sanji takes their luggage to his and Zoro's room but the bed sheet is neatly tucked as if no one has been occupying it. 

Toko comes in after him and tugs his sleeves. "Daddy's not here", she says sadly. 

"He might be outside getting some food", Sanji tries to reason. 

"But daddy's phone is here and his car is at the back", she says, showing Sanji the phone she picks up next to the shoe cabinet and implying the SUV has been kept in the garage. Sanji takes the phone and press on the lock screen shakily. The battery is at 20 percent and the notification shows his missed calls. 

"Wait in the house Toko. Papa's going to Uncle Usopp place", he says and sprints out from the house to Usopp's front door. He spams the doorbell until the long nose opens the door looking like he was about to kill someone. 

"Can't you give me a call, Chopper? Stop being an asshole to my stuff!" When he sees Sanji though, he quivers agitatedly. If there's anyone he would like to be on the good side, it will be the Roronoas.

Everyone knows who keeps the street free of thugs in their neighbourhood. Zoro especially has made quite a reputation among the neighbours after he chased down some gangster groups out of the area. And Sanji receives the title of the demon wife because why else would anyone be able to keep control of a man like Zoro if he isn't as demonic as the man himself? 

So Usopp tries to keep a good relation with the family to stay out of trouble and to receive protectionism. 

But he just snaps at Sanji's face. Like just now. Oh, how he fears for his life now! 

"I'm sorry!!! Don't kill me, Sanji!!!" Usopp apologizes, prostrating himself on the floor with tears streaming down his eyes. 

"Fuck, why would I kill you?" Sanji looks at him slightly confused. In Usopp's eyes, Sanji's cursing sounds like a tiger's roar. 

"I snapped at you. I KNOW YOU'LL KILL ME! I'M SHORRY!!!" clutching tightly on the other's shirt, pulling on it to beg for his forgiveness with snot all over his face. Usopp is too young to die. Too young! He still have thousands of books to write, thousands of worlds to create and thousands of characters to kill… He can't just kick the bucket then and there! 

"I get it, man. Stop shaking me!" he says, prying Usopp's hands off of the hem of his shirt. He spends five minutes calming down Usopp's nervous wrecks and another five to get the man to be able to breath. 

"So, why are you here?" Usopp asks after calming down. 

"It's about Zoro", Sanji answers. 

Go figures, Usopp thought. "Is he at home?" 

"No… And that's why I'm here. Have you seen him leave the house? At all?" 

"I told you on the phone I didn't".

"This morning? Did you see him?" 

"Nope. I didn't see him at all".

He watches Sanji massages his temple, cursing, "Fuck". There seems so much that is going on in the blond's head right now that he steps aside to let Sanji in. He steeps tea and joins Sanji at the sofa, who has been staring at the blank screen of his TV as if there's an answer displayed all over it. 

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" he interrupts the blond haired man. Not that the other man is doing anything else besides boring his piercing gaze into the screen. 

Sanji is reluctant at first but decides that finding help is better than none at all. 

"Well… the thing is, I got pissed at Zoro and went off with Toko to get some time off from him. I am kinda at fault for not answering his phone calls and now, I don't know where he's gone to", Sanji tells Usopp the start of this confusing mess. 

"Have you called him again? Maybe he's just very occupied by something". 

He blinks when Sanji shows him an iPhone. He wonders what he's supposed to understand from Sanji's iPhone flashing. 

"The bastard left this at home". 

Oh. "Okay…. So you can't reach him…" his mind whirring, thinking of other possibilities that could've happened to Zoro. It could've been his habit to overthink or it could've been because he had been writing too much mystery stories as of late that he starts to have all this random and brutal negative thoughts in his head.

"What… what if Zoro got kidnapped or even worse… murdered?" Usopp swallows his gulp. 

"Fuck, Usopp! Can you not plant things in my head?" 

"But think about it, Sanji!" he swipes his hand across in the air, his imagination taking over his sanity, "you found his phone on the floor. There could've been a struggle and his phone fell and he got taken away by some murderer and got killed and they put his corpse in a tank with cement and threw him in the ocean! New York has water body around it so it's not hard to dispose of the body! Ahhh!!!! THE HORROR!"

" FUCKING CALM YOUR TITS!!!!" now that the idiot is freaking out, it gets to Sanji too and he kicks the guy underneath his chin because he can't just have anyone spouting nonsense like Zoro getting kidnapped or murdered. 

"God damnit, Usopp! Do you see how my husband is like? Like physically? If there's anyone who should be a criminal, it should be him!" the blond will not have it. The thought of his strongest kendo master husband and a parkour champion to boot being a victim to anyone else is just absurd. 

"You have so much faith…" Usopp states while trying to get the shock on his brain to drain down. That was some kick Sanji is giving him and he almost, almost see his life flying to heaven. He is right. The neighbours are right. Sanji does live up to his demon wife title. 

He makes a mental note not to mess with either of them. Period. 

The kettle in the kitchen whistles so loudly that some steam escapes into the room. Usopp still lies on his back, unable to even manage an upward position because he can still see stars circling his head. The kettle however isn't left ignored by the blond man who take it into his own hand to brew some tea in someone else's kitchen. 

When the long nosed man finally find it in himself to get up from his position, the tea is ready. He picks the cup carefully and blows to cool it. 

"So… If he isn't murdered…" Sanji glares at him and he yelps, "I mean it's just a small percentage for that to happen, like 0.000000001 percent, but still we cannot ignore it. The risk is there, you get what I mean?" 

Sanji nods slowly but he adamantly disagrees with the notion in his head. He gestures the man to continue however to hear about his opinion. 

"Then, he could've gotten lost while getting back home". Usopp says.

"... He can't be that bad, can he?" in Sanji's mind, he imagines Zoro losing his way because he has no access to his phone to contact anyone. Should he send out a search party? 

"Or…. I don't know", Usopp scratches his cheek, "but how about you, have you gotten any calls after last night?" 

"... Not until this morning. But I switched off my phone during the flight. Let me have a look". The man turns his mobile on. 

He gawks at the notification that alerts him he has missed calls from Patty. 

"Okay… can I use your kitchen? Need to make a quick call". 

"Yeah sure", he says the other. While waiting, Usopp pours himself another cup and enjoys the aroma of scented tea he had bought during his visit to Sri Lanka. He heard Sanji's voice rising up and down in the kitchen but pays no attention to the conversation. 

About ten minutes later, the blond man emerges with a frown. 

"Zoro…" the blond man says, "He is last seen in Philadelphia. 


	6. Sunday Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is a long chapter. Stay tune 😅

11.

"NOOO!!!" Usopp wails when Sanji drags him out of the house after forcing a number of shirts, underwears and shorts into a luggage he found sitting in the corner of an empty room. We're too far ahead so let's roll the time backwards by an hour. 

Zoro is last seen in Philadelphia. It calls for a celebration because the man in question is still alive and roaming the earth while breathing fresh air in the sky. 

Usopp's job should've ended there. 

He can demote himself from Sanji's advisory position and gets back to writing because that's what pays his bills and rents. He has about two weeks to go before the deadline and not much time to waste. 

Until, Sanji expresses his desire to travel all the way to Philadelphia. Better yet, with him added into the equation. 

"Eh? no, no. I have stuff to do. No way in hell can I follow you", Usopp declines. 

"You're an author. You can work on the go". 

"True…" okay, he has to make another excuse but finds none in his pursuit when Sanji gives him a suspicious look. 

"See? You're coming with me". 

"But why? I wanna stay at home!" 

"In two hours it's going to be dark out and while I'm driving, you need to make sure Toko is safe at the back. Although I am confident with my driving skills, I need someone to watch my kid while I'm speeding and don't let her undo her seatbelt". 

"You're going to race your way to Philadelphia?" 

"Between me and moss head, I'm the better driver. Rest assure, you're gonna be safe". 

"In the SUV?" he dreads it. Oh, he dreads it so much when Sanji smirks. 

"We're going in my Maserati GTS". 

He feels faint. If anyone has read the car magazine, its specs and speed, they will know the terror of a GTS. There are a few shows that he watched recommending GTS models for all the drivers who has a need for speed and none of the driving scene to demo the cars looks tame to him in any way.

He will protest if he has too and makes Sanji's life difficult. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE A DEMON CAR!" the author could feel his heart leaping out of his body just at the mention of it. If Sanji is going to drive a Maserati, all fast and furious, he is going to shit in his pants. 

"Of course I have! I've driven it quite a few times". 

"I WILL NOT BOARD SUCH A MONSTER!" 

He stands up, ready to lock himself in his room but Sanji is quicker than he does. He binds the long nose to a chair with his jacket and races to pack Usopp's stuff including his working tools. He drags Usopp against his will to his garage once he gets everything necessary. 

It takes Sanji another five minutes to refresh his own luggage and Toko's, then tucking everyone in their respective seats before driving away to Philadelphia. 

Usopp looks at the speed meter in horror, paling when the car accelerates faster and faster while Toko looks at the view with such calmness. His gut twists in ever so tightly, his teeth clashing with the door every time Sanji makes a sharp change of lane to avoid oncoming cars. 

"Papa drives very fast", Toko says proudly. 

"It's not something to be proud of!" Usopp replies nervously. It doesn't take long before he hears siren sound following them in a distance. He looks at the back window and quivers when he sees two police cars not too far behind. 

Sanji however is nowhere near scared of the police. He has been in this situation years ago and this is really just a nostalgic drive for him. He isn't that much of a law abiding citizen although he tries to look like one. He holds a few bad records himself by being involved in some illegal brawls and races in his younger days. Isn't proud of it but breaking a traffic law is much less a serious offence that he's ever done. 

Usopp however doesn't share the same sentiment. 

"THERE ARE POLICE CARS CHASING AFTER US!!!" he can't help but cries in panic. 

Instead of pulling over, he hears Sanji cracks his fingers. His hand is caressing the lever of the gear, as if contemplating on which speed he should choose like choosing a tie from a wardrobe. 

The blond haired man says, "Watch my kid, Usopp". Just that and he knows that there will be a whole episode of a car chase between the police and Sanji. 

That shouldn't have sounded like a final word! Usopp frantically searches for some form of comfort around him while questioning if this is going to be his end. He crushes hid face against the baby seat, trying to erase the fear that has taken over his whole being. 

He closes his eyes tightly as he feels the car zooms faster. Then there is only silence for quite a long, long time. The zoomies, the forsaken land of darkness, the fading sound of a girl laughing at him…. It all makes sense now. 

Usopp is slipping away from his own consciousness. Peachy. 

12.

The first thing that gets out of Usopp's mouth when he comes to is, "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" Sanji stands at the door, laughing at his misery-stricken face. The glee of the situation has caused him to cackle for a good few minutes, especially when he found Usopp sprawled on his back with his consciousness long gone. He just can't find it in himself to kick the long nose for his profanities. 

The author wrenches on Sanji's collar and shakes him madly while ranting away about the completely and utterly risky action the blond has done without thinking of the consequences. 

"I could've died!!!" the author eyes' roll to the back of his head. He is all sweating and mad, mad, mad. 

"But you didn't because I have an amazing driving skills apart from cooking". 

"You think it's funny? Is it funny, hahhhhhhh?" Usopp tries to size up to Sanji, tries to look big enough to taunt him. His anger is short lived when he feels a tug on his back. 

"Please don't be mad at papa", with her puppy eyes intensifies, the plea has certainly sealed Usopp's forgiveness. This angel… This little angel doesn't deserve to be raised by these two monsters. He prays to all the world's god to preserve the child's innocence and kindness for as long as eternity. 

Once he cools down, Usopp looks at their surroundings. It's nighttime and they are parked in front of Baratie, the restaurant that often gets an air time and recommendation on TV. 

"Are we that hungry that we're here to eat at this lavish restaurant with a wallet breaking price tag?" he asks. 

"Well, this is my restaurant and one of the employees, my friend saw him here today", Sanji replies. Usopp chops a halt in the air. 

"Hold on… I remember the Zoro part but… You own this restaurant?" 

"Somewhat yes". 

"Then why are you working as a Stealth Black actor than doing a Gordon Ramsay for a living?" 

"Pft. If I were to be a full-time cook, I will be the head chef, not a superstar chef".

"..." he turns to look at Toko seriously, saying, "someday, when you're older, don't be like your Papa. Be a superstar chef. Milk that money out from all your fans' wallet, alright?" 

"Okay, Uncle Usopp", she giggles when Usopp makes the serious face. 

"Don't teach my kid about things like that!" Sanji drops a kick on Usopp's head. 

"What? I'm just teaching her the right way to deal with opportunities!" 

"Well, life ain't that rosy all the time!" the blond haired man huffs. 

When the other decides to take out the luggage, Usopp whispers to Toko, "your papa is right but make the best out of your life, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

Somebody hears the commotion and peeks through the door to ask them to move it elsewhere but when the waiter looking man sees them, he gives them a creepy, friendly smile as he goes up to them. 

"Master Sanji", the waiter greets. 

"Oh, hey Al. How're you doing?" Sanji returns the grace. 

"Everything has been well on my side. May I assist with moving your luggage to the upper suite?" 

"Please", Sanji nods and lets the waiter hurls his luggage to the upper floor. 

"Who's that?" Usopp asks. 

"That' s Al, our head of the dining hall section", he says. 

"But he treats you like a master of some corporate mogul". What a curious situation he finds himself in. 

"Well… There's a long history behind it. Still an ongoing pain in the neck problem" .

Usopp knows better than sticking his nose into somewhere he doesn't belong. When they get inside the building, Usopp felt conscious of how underdressed he is for a venue occupied by wealthy people. He also sees a couple of big shot names dining there but his companion calmly strides into the room as if this is just a casual assembly between average diners. 

Sanji signs him to follow into the kitchen where loud shouts colour, a contrast to serene experience in the dining hall. It is amazing how the noises never leaks into the other side of the room. 

"Table number 2 orders are good to go!" Ting. 

"Are the soups done?" 

"Needs more salt!" 

"Oi, check the fridge if we have anymore lamb shanks!" 

"On it!" 

The only word that can describe the kitchen liveliness is orderly chaos. 

One of the chefs spots Sanji and announces to the others, "Oi, the boss is here!" 

There is a minute of silence as all eyes are now trained on Sanji. "Get back to work", Sanji instructs and the chefs are back to do their tasks as if there were never a distraction. 

The acknowledgement is the kind of affirmation Usopp needs that Sanji is in fact in charge of this restaurant. He's busy observing the kitchen drama when a loud thunderous thud drops next to him, knocking his heart and soul out of his chest. A huge man, bigger than Sanji even, gazes down upon them, looking rather irritated. 

"You decided to come over, I see", he says, unfriendly . 

"I just can't lose the only lead I have to find the moss head". 

"I'm not going to get involved with your love problems", the man says decisively. 

"Oh, come on, Patty. You're the only one I know that have seen him!" 

"Good luck with your search! I got stuff to do", Patty keeps his mouth shut. He can't be bothered to be involved in Sanji's drama, especially during his working time. 

When Patty behaves like this, Sanji knows he is going to get nowhere. There must be a lead somewhere… The CCTV camera. There's a few blind spots in the restaurant like the front entrance and the tables next to the window but at least the counter's camera will record his husband paying for his meal. If he ever paid at all. 

But to access it, he needs to talk to Al. He is out of the kitchen immediately to search for the old lad. 


End file.
